


Let me show you how ( Hannibal x Reader)

by Albme94



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: 10 chapters, 2014 and then 2016, Cannibalism, F/F, FTW, Hannigram - Freeform, Horror, I am evil and wrote this cuz im evil, M/M, Other, Will - Freeform, Yaoi, but also yuri, dark!fic, eh idunno what else, gaaay, haha - Freeform, not sorry, sorry - Freeform, sort of, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-14 19:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader (you) [a girl] is Dr.Lecter's new patient after (you) scared the last therapist away with your.... creepy thoughts....<br/>You talk to him and so begins the adventures of... MURDER!!</p><p>(okay fyi i am horrible at writing these summary its like dude, just read it it has some detailed gore and im quite fucked up in the head but trust me on this)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where it began, it will end.

**Author's Note:**

> Bro, this fic is detailed. and My first Hannibal (tvshow) fiction so.... Kinda let me know what you think? :D

I walked into Dr. Lecter's office he greeted me with a warm smile, like that would work on me.We sat down and he started to ask me what I would like to talk about, I started off about my weekend ;  
  
''Me and my friends was up in a cabin that my friend, Maria, 's dad owns. We sat up at night and talked about what we would like to try in our lives, after a few drinks I came to confess I've always wanted to taste human flesh... The room got quiet and Helga stared to laugh saying she believed me for a second... So everyone else thought of it as a joke.. But I am serious about it, so when we got back home we took a drive into the hospital because Maria's sister is there, she broke her leg from a stupid stunt, and when they were all in there joking.. I stole a kidney and put it in my pocket.  
When I got home I cut it up in pieces put some spices on it and fried it with a chicken sauce and served it to me and my brother, Jack.  
  
He loved it, and so did I but it makes me wonder if I want to taste more?''  
  
I paused as Dr. Lecter stopped writing he got up and walked over to me ''I know where I've tasted the kidney before, Dr. Lecter'' I continued, his eyes lit up ''I was at a dinner party with my aunt... Here... with you'' He looked at me, he lifted his head up, looking around the room ''And I don't mind, Doctor-'' I stood up ''I would like to taste some more'' I stared at him for what seem to be forever until he spoke ''child-'' he smiled ''- I've never served you anything but animals.''  
I don't believe him but to lure him out to understand what I want, i need to be careful.  
  
He showed me the way out, we bid out goodbyes, I saw Will for the first time. I nodded and he said 'hi' as he walked past me, Hannibal grabbed his shoulder as he was a precious pet. I understand now, as he closed the door i let off a smile and I saw in his eyes nothing but confusion.  
  
Its 2 AM and I'm home alone, I've been reading about human anatomy and cannibalism; makes me hungry just to think of it. I found my old school year book I'm looking for someone special, Rebbecca Smith is her name, I looked over to my closet and gave off a grin.  
~~~~~~~~  
The next day Will was called early, Jack had told him about the murder that gave no sense, Will fed his dogs and went to the crime scene. It was a house with a big garden it was beautiful but not inside... Blood on the walls, bodies handing from the ceiling fan, body parts planted around the room.... There was at least 10 teenagers in here, even one kid. There was that one body, there everything was harvested but her bones and her face... that was glued at the mirror in the bathroom.  
  
Jack told everyone to get out as Will closed his eyes, took his glasses off:  
One by one the bodies disappeared the blood first, he walked inside of the house; there was a party the main girl had put her little brother to sleep and invited some of her friends over, the murderer got more than he bargained for. Locked the door and blended in the crowd approached the little boy's bed room and made him scream, the girl and some of her friends ran into his room finding him crying; his leg was off. The door got locked behind them and they heard their friends scream.  
  
The murderer stabbed everyone so they wouldn't move, then amputated off their limbs and planted them in plants or chairs. He harvested their organs when they were still alive, blood, skin, meat; they were ripped of it. He put their heads on one chair as he carved off their faces placing them around the room, on pictures, mirrors.  
He then hanged the bodies on the fans, after making a mess of their blood and body parts he unlocked the door where the girl and her friends were, the ones who's alive. They ran out and saw the massacre, jaw dropped they turned and got sliced up from behind, the girl grabbed her brother and two of her friends and ran upstairs. the murderer grabbed a guy and cut out his spine and did as Georgia did with her victim's, cut his face, but he removed the jaw. The forever jaw drop, the guy drowned in his own blood as he was put in a broom closet feeling his tongue moving around.  
  
the murderer walked up the stairs, dragging the knife against the walls, to make them scared.  
When he entered the room they were in they screamed, but the little boy was gone. Killing off her best friend and dumping the body on the ground, he sat over her body and cut off her face. He walked over to the last person alive, forced her to swallow the face of her dead best friend.  
////  
Will opens his eyes, he sees nothing more... but there the girl is, she chocked on her friend's face....when her face is glued to a mirror.... But where did the boy go?  
He told what he knows to Jack before returning to Hannibal but he was busy?  
  
  
  
To be continued.


	2. ''Mirror and faces, picture and plants, is all part of the puzzle you seek''

At Hannibal's office

Hannibal looked over at me and down at his clock at least 10 times the last half an hour.  
I've been sitting here looking at the walls and floor for the time ive been here, Still kinda tired from last night...   
''How are you today (yn)? any side effects from your medicine?'' His voice was firm but a hint of distant, as was mine ''I'm fine today, nopy-dopy doc' I'm suuuper, thanks for asking!''   
I let out a snort and a shy smile, i haven't taken my medication in weeks... Today was the first time. I want to be on meds when or if, something happens.

We sit still for at least 5 minutes in silence before there's a knocking rush on the door, in between knocks there is 'Hannibal, Hannibal,Hannibal', kinda reminds me of Sheldon really...   
But I know the voice, and so does the Doctor.  
Hannibal sits up in the chair and smiles softly, clears his throat ''I think that's all of our time (YN). And i hear that my next patient is eager to gain my attention.'' he sort of let it out with a laugh?

He got up and put away my 'file', then showed me to the door, right before he opend it I said ''Mirror and faces, picture and plants.'' He shot me a confused glare ''-is all part of the puzzle you seek'' I smiled as the door was open, and we both saw a sweaty will on the other side. ''Hi will, nice shirt'' I said in my most sarcastic voice.

~  
After I left Dr Lecter's office, I assume Will told his baby daddy all about the scary murder scene he saw and how confused he is and blah blah blah, you know, Will drama.  
Drama Will?, will Will drama much? *silence* eh whatever.  
It have already been on the news about my old classmates deaths, or mass murder?   
But they have lost the boy, the parents of Rebecca is offering a shit loads of money for their little boy... But i dont want money, I want more.

Its another week before my next appoitment with the good doctor, suddently he got very busy, hmm i wonder why.  
I'm in my big sister's yearbook now, shes 7 years older than me, so i didnt even go to school with these assholes but i do know them, specially her xboyfriend, Josef Carlsen.  
He lives now with his two younger children, Amanda and Kenneth at the age of 11, I also know both of them hate their father, seeing he was pretty young when getting their mother(40+) pregnant... Oooh the drama I know... Since my sister almost beat the twins dead with a wooden plank while in their mother...

He will however be my next victim, they will however not, they are innocent. Pure. Children.

(TBC...)


	3. Krampus came early this year, did he not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so as You can see, im updating like hell, cuz well i dont write some and then some, we all saw how that went... so im just writing it all out now and i'll see how many chapters there will be... it may have gotten too.... dark? i dont know 

Josef's children is sleeping good in their double-decker of a bed, lights are shut off, the song 'happy together - the turtles' coming from the living room.  
Then the door bell rings, he opens it and lets out a groan ''Ugh (YN), what do you want? Are you here for your sister? You know Anne still have some scars from that phyco bitc---'' I let myself in, walked into his shoulder and into his living room, i hear him curse under his breath ''--You cant just walk in here--'' he gestured to the room ''--and think i will take her back you know.'' 

I think even god understood the mixture of 'are you even fucking serious' and bitch face i gave him. He, however, did not. ''Whats the face for little butterfly? Huh? ooh oh i see~ '' his voice turned into purrs ''you're here on your own right?'' He took a sip out of his beer  
~when you're with me, baby, the skies will be blue, for all my life~  
The song that played when he, no.. no bad memories here. The song that played when their father got ''..murdered'' my voice was low, but enough for him to hear, I fastly stuffed a cloth with chloroform on his face. His body slowly fell to the ground, i check on his kids, still asleep.

I remove his tongue, all of it, cuts off his nipples, ears, lips and nose. I reconstruct them on a family picture over the fireplace, is basically looks like a macaroni picture a child have made.  
I slice of enough skin to wake him up, in front of him is a mirror. the shock in his eyes make this all the better as i slit his throat.

I grab a paintbrush and cuts up his stomach; using it and all of it as decoration on the christmas tree, i took in from the garage, I there is anything I love more than, well this? its to confuse people, what will the killers motive be? Christmas? Hmm must be something that happen to this person around christmas then hmm hmm indeed... Hahaha! no, nothing happen its just for fucks.

An hour later, im done. his body is no longer here, I have gotten my dinner, and his children? Trauma for life.

 

~ Dr Lecter's waiting room, three days later~

Can't belive I'm after Will... this will (haha) take forever... They're probetly having super gay sex in the chair i will sitt in soon...   
On the table next to me is about the new murders and how there are no link between them exept their school, i giggle while im reading the article.

''Well, I will see you later Wi-- Mr Graham'' Hannibal cleares his throat and nods his head in my direction, yeah real suble doctor. ''Y-yeah, see you later'' Will looks at me, I dont break eye contact before Dr Lecter call my name, I blink and puts the paper down, guided by his hand to come in.

''Are you careful out there?'' He asks me suddenly, I frown at him ''There is a killer on the loose, and if im not mistaken you went to--''  
''-Kirkwall High'' I said with him ''yeah, I did, and I am...'' We locked eyes for a while.

''So, Will is gonna catch this-'' I picked up the newspaper that he had on the table ''--Krampus killer man?'' I said with my most carefree face i can put on.  
Krampus, he repeats silently with his lips ''You mean as the christmas--''  
''yeah thats the guy, i mean, coman, such a wannabe''

His eyes didnt leave mine, ''If he wanted to ruin christmas this year, he should've taken the kids too right?''

Now I've gotten his attention, there was a spark in his eyes, a almost smirk. ''Is that, what you would do?'' He asks in his very authority voice, biting his lower lip ''did you read every side of the story?'' I asked him back, ''they dont even know how he got in!'' a small giggle left my lips, I sighed and sat back down in the chair. 

His eyes looked into mine, waiting for an answer, ''Well, although i see, i guess, why he didnt take them... what if they had woken up? would he then have taken the kids? packed them in wrapp--'' I dead stopped in my sentence... wrapping paper.. thats not in the paper... oh shit 

''eh, or what does Krampus do with kids?'' His face is kinda serious now ''Is he the one who enslaves the kids into small evil demons? or is that the santa brother guy?'' I laugh a nervous laugh. 

He's not saying anything, just staring at me. Not sure if im uncomfortable or just curious whats going on in his head... 

then finally after what felt like forever ''Did you know the former students?'' He shifted in his seat   
''Rebecca was in my class--''   
''How about the older guy, with the kids?''   
His voice is stable, cold, digging through the dictionary in his head on 'how to not accuse your patient for mass murder'   
''never met him, didn't know his name even'' My voice match his now.  
The time is there, our session is over.  
He stares at me.  
''Doctor Lecter?''  
''Yes (YN?)''  
''...The time, my hour is over'' I give a small smile, ''My bus goes soon'' I confirm, he nods.

~ on the bus~ 

That was so close, i need to be careful... The time is soon there, soon he will show me how.

(TBC...)


	4. Does he know yet?

Its been a month since the last murder, no its not because of Dr Lecter... I've been busy, with friends and finding out who i hate more than anyone in this damned city thats not even remotely linked to me... and I've figured it out too; How to stage the almost murder of me and my friends. its gonna be Legend-- wait for it ---

''(YN) ! ''  
.. ugh  
''(YN) !!!!''  
''OMG YES? WHAT?'' my morning voice is so not even attractive but to be fair, it is--- 1pm!! Oh shit my appointment with --  
''(YN) Honey, Dr Lecter *blah blah blah*, *bleeeeh* (YN)''  
''I-I'm up! I'm going! I'm like half already there!'' Although im struggling with my pants of EVIL...   
finally gotten my looks back on, my swagger of a woman is walking downstairs-- and omg Dr Lecter is in my living room talking to mom! 

I stand in the staircase, with my shirt inside out and hair everywhere but where it should be  
''Good Morning (YN)'' Lecter's voice has a hint of mockery in it, ''mornin'' i answer, walking down the stairs all wobbly ''Honey, cant you act like a human and fix your hair'' Her hair isnt any better i think for myself as she straighten down my hair from its natural swag.

Hannibal snickers behind his hand, pretending to cover a cough. I just give him the 'bleh' look. ''Dr Lecter'' she says with a straight voice ''Came to pick you up seeing that you are --'' she held up her watch pointing at it with all her might ''--half an hour late!'' 

I looked at her then at him ''Uh, sorry'' Her eyes tightens ''uh, thanks?'' my face must have given off more confusion than gratitude seeing how my mom just sighed and gave me my jacket and keys, practically pushing me out the door.

~ in the car~  
I don't think the office was this awkward like the silence of everything is now, the car is silent, he is silent, im silent.... SILENT... weird word now huh...  
''So, (YN), What are your plans for the weekend?'' he started with a warm smile, while still watching the road. I look over to him ''up to the cabin with my friends again'' I sigh out,  
''isn't it fun?'' his voice sounds concerned ''it can be fun, if Andy doesn't show up'' 

''Andy'' he calmly says ''yeah you know the major A-hole'' he frowns.  
''the shit who practically forced himself on Maria'' my voice was more serious now, i have real hate for that guy, if i could just hurt him in some--oooh.... oooh... right wait-

''(YN)?'' He looked at me like i just had starting Mooing   
''Yeah? '' I smiled, like i didn't just think the thought  
''Your hour is up-'' I looked at the time, and it was, we had been driving around.''here-'' he gave me some cash ''buy yourself an ice cream'' he smiled, i smiled, i love icecream! 

''t-thanks! bye'' I walked out the car and waved, as he drove off I saw no other than Will.   
He was sitting on a bench next to the ice cream shop.

I walked up to him, like any normal person wouldn't do... ''H-hey'' I said shyly, his facial expression went from morbid to calm and friendly, i gestured my hand next to him, and he nodded. I sat down, and saw glimpses of the murder scenes. ''So no luck yet huh? '' 

He frowned and covered the pictures ''i-i don't know what you're talking about'' he tilted his glasses back on his face.

''riiight'' I get back up and slowly walk to the ice cream ''hey will''  
he looked up, i looked him dead in the eye ''wrapping paper'' i said with a firm voice.  
His eyes widened with shock as he looked down at the paper, and there was no wrapping paper on them, he looked up again to ask me, but i was long gone.

(TBC..)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont even know if its fun/good anymore xD is it? im feeling the life source of the idea is draining, is it? hmm   
> its like the chapter names are cooler than the actual text XD you can say it, i wont be hurt. its all good in the hood cx


	5. Something that went so right, went wrong?

The road to the cabin is the worst road, what must be in the world! Bumps? thats ok, with friends? Even better... BUT With Andy? HAHAH KILL ME... Its all fun and games while we make the immature sex sounds but when he starts to grab everyone, even me, and dry humping to the speed of the car... oh dear god he will wish he wasnt born later...

''Andy... ANDY!'' Maria yells ''STOP -RIGHT NOW- BEFORE WE -WILL- LEAVE YOU HERE'' 

Andy, doesn't care, surprise! not really... He starts to grab his dick in his pants and jerk it in her face ''here Maria, say AAAAHH'' Her face goes red, That is not OK, i think.... and thats when i think less, while grabbing a pencil and stab him in the thigh and oh it went in. 

~ at the cabin~  
''H-hey, (YN)... thanks for --'' Maria got cut of by a screaming Andy ''---eh, that'' we both giggled.  
''No worries, i got your back'' I smiled at her, and she hugged me.  
She wont have to worry about him after today...

 

~later~

Helga had found a old bottle of vodka in the basement, dusty bottle, everyone cheered and glasses were put out, I were in charge to make the vodka look more delicate, and what have i brought with me from home? Oh yeah food coloring... with a special something in it.

''so, Greg, I bet you want blue right? Maria, Purple? Andy? want some PEE color? '' I say, in my best drunk voice ever. Everyone laughs, and i pour the color in everyone's drinks, even mine, yellow is just color not the extra and nobody wants the pee color.

We all take a big shot of the vodka while shouting ''aye!'', after a few shots, Helga is the first to drop ''hahah! Helga --- what , are you doing? you drunk already? Hahahaa--aaah....'' Greg falls to the ground as well, one by one they all collapse on the floor, a dark male voice is heard as even I fall down to the ground. Maria right in front of me ''M-maria--'' I gasp out  
she looks at me, fear in her eyes ''I-- I lov--''  
It all goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooooh~ what happens next I wonder c:


	6. An Idea will taunt even its creator

At the hospital, two days later.   
One of the few first things i see first is... Hannibal? 

''h-hey'' my voice is rasp, i try to clear my throat but cant, Hannibal looks at me with concerned eyes and a small relief that i at all woke up. I look around the room, im in one of the big share rooms, i can see most of my friends... and Andy?   
I look back at Hannibal with a confused look he mouths 'later' and i blink slowly.

''(YN) !! ) My mom yells and grabs me ''ugh'' i let out ''oh-oh sorry! Honey you had me so worried!''   
Her eyes are saying something but its like shes saying 'look down' so i did and.... My leg.. its... gone, my left leg is gone??? what!  
''M-my leg!'' i rasp out, the doctor comes running in ''Hey (YN), I'm your doctor and yes your leg is gone, but dont panic. You're wearing a breathing mask, its down your throat.'' I cough a bit to feel it, and it was something there for sure...

''I need to talk to your mom for a moment, Ok? Dr Lecter will answer any questions you might have'' The tall man walked outside with a half crying mom...

I grabbed the tube in my throat and pulled it out, Hannibal's eyes widened in shock but quickly helped me ''ugh--'' i coughed up some blood, drank a bit of water, took a deep breath.. ''WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN? WHERE AM I? WHY ARE MY FRIENDS OVER THERE? WHAT IS GOING ON???'' I tried to yell but my voice was still so dry.  
Hannibal smirked, ''I am so sorry, most of your friend are dead-'' my eyes teared up ''there were found some kind of date-rape drug in all of your systems--'' I closed my eyes in disbelief.  
''--Maria, Andy and Max were the only ones, but you, who just lost limbs and not life's''

He looked at me with fascination ''w-what?'' i stared back ''there was also alcohol, yet you're all underage'' I looked at him, '' it was found in the basement... ''aah'' he smirked.

~ Later that day~ 

I saw Will talking to Hannibal and Jack outside of my door, before Jack came in to take my statement.

''I'm sorry, but i dont remember much... im still kinda in shock-''   
''Its ok, your friend-'' Jack looks at his pocket book ''Maria, said she heard a dark male voice before passing out, did you also--'' yes.. yes! who was that? '' Jack looked at me with such hurt in his eyes. ''We're looking for him''

~outside of the door~

''Hannibal....'' Will said softly  
He looked up from the news paper ''yes?''  
''... She's lying isn't she..'' he said more of a statement than a question  
''She might be, yes.''

I looked outside to see them both looking in, i let out a few sobs, Jack put his hand on my shoulder to comfort me.

Will walked away, leaving Hannibal all alone to this thoughts ''more like a 99% chance really'' he said to himself.  
I smirked.

(TBC...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have written the last parts already, but wont post them before sunday :P so i might have time to read some feedback? (angel face) 
> 
> Incase i need to fix some small thingies in them c:


	7. Dirty little secret, gets dirtyer.

Hannibal, no... Doctor Lecter have tried to set up a new appointment for me after the cabin. Maria doesn't really talk to Max or Andy as much as she does me.  
She's coming over later actually, for the moment... Max is here.

''(YN), i think we need to talk about --''   
''sex? I think so too, you need to have it.'' I giggled, Max let on the 'how can you say this' face ''eh, sorry?'' I coughed.   
Max walked over to the window, I walked over to him, put my hand on his shoulder ''Max?''

He smiled and turned around to hug me, his fingers running through my (HC) hair.  
''(YN)... I know what actually happen and--'' he let out a sigh ''-- I.. I don't blame you or anything but--'' his grip around my neck tightens ''--BUT DID YOU HAVE TO KILL THEM ALL??'' he didn't let go, i tried to get loose ''M-max? L-let me go! MAX!'' I tried to pull away but his grip was tight.

 

~ just outside the door~

 

''y-yes mom, I'll be fine! (YN) takes care of me, you know that.'' Maria's voice was confident.  
''oh yeah? How about that cabin trip--''  
''Yes fine! but that wasn't (YN)'s fault! now, leave! I wanna spend time with my friend...'' Maria opens the front door and locked it behind her.  
''(YN)! Are you downstair---'' Maria got cut off by Max and (YN) getting slammed into the floor 

''H-help!'' you gasp out, She hurries over and grabs Max's hair and he lets go.  
''Max?? Are you insane?? (YN) are you ok? Whats going on here?'' 

You grab your neck to make sure it was still there ''no time to talk'' you croak out ''grab the rope'' Maria looks at you confused as you slap Max over the head with a lamp and he falls down to the floor.  
''(YN)!!''  
''Get the rope!''

As Maria ran into the garage, Max whispered out ''--i know you k-killed them all... and, i will tell her--''

 

You now had a choice to make, kill him now or he would tell Maria... no... everyone, he would tell everyone!

 

Getting up, you looked down on him, whimpering in pain, with one quick stomp; his neck broke.   
Maria came after, ''is he?'' she looked at me, doesn't seem like she heard the snap of his neck... ''I-- i don't know'' i clenched my hands over my face ''he just gasped and now he wont m-move!'' fake sobbing is getting pretty normal now.  
''O-oh!'' Maria hugged me tight, her golden locks rest easily on her shoulders, she whispers into my ear ''we need to hide the body'' my eyes shut open ''they will think we did the things in the cabin- if he is dead...'' her sobs clutter her words.

 

''I will... I'll get rid of the body'' my voice is calming her down and i can feel her smile, ''Get up stairs and take a bath sweetie'' she looks at me, and nods.

The second i hear the water, i drag him down the basement and start to cut off his limbs.  
His good meat need to be freeze but first cleaned... Skin need to come off... Maybe, make someone a purse out of it? Haha... A skin tie? Lecter would've loved that!  
Or... Or a fine meal he would like better... Yes... 

 

~ couple of hours later, some comfort and food making and now. Outside Dr Lecter's house~

 

'A fine meal i have made him' I think to myself and i climb over his fence 'thank god its only Will who have the dogs and not him' I can see Hannibal in the kitchen window.

crawling over to the front door, i leave the package with a hearty meal inside. On a note on top of it reads 'Enjoy, if not you - the dogs will'  
As I get up i snicker at the note, ring the doorbell and bolts into a bush.

A few seconds later Hannibal opens the door with a polite smile on his face, that smile goes wider as he spots the package.

I can see him opening it inside his kitchen, he looks confused but happy.  
I leap over the fence and run back home, where Maria is. 

 

~ Next day~

''(YN) ...? '' Maria's morning voice is almost as bad as mine, cracked and sad...  
''yes?'' I answer ''its 7am you know'' I open my eyes to see her lying next to me in the bed, her face looks confused. ''What's wrong?'' I reach to touch her face but she moves away. Our eyes locks, ''do you think they will ever find the man who did this to us?''   
We both get up to sit, ''Yeah, ofc!'' my voice is chipper, she raises both eyebrows. ''(YN), Max is dead... Everyone is DEAD!!''   
Maria is ... sad? I try to stay chipper but she gets out of bed pushing me away ''its like you don't care!'' she walks over to the mirror, ''... when we fell, you said--''  
''Forget what i said!'' I walked over to her ''i thought i was dying'' 

''but... I love you too!'' She sobbed out.  
I walked over to her in a pace, grabbing her face ''you love Andy'' my voice is dark and damp.  
Her hand slapped me over the face, like it was meant to be there. A dark red stain is all that is left of her.  
I look in the mirror, ''damn'' i sigh.  
''Maria!'' Running after her, or more like bumping into her in the kitchen.

''I... I used to love Andy'' She whimpered out ''used to, until... until he--'' the sobs consumed her words, i held her silly face close to my chest.  
''let me make you breakfast...'' and she nodded.

She wont know she's eating her friends...   
''(YN)?''  
''yeah..''  
''...this all need to be a secret''  
I smirk and in a low voice ''dirty little secret''

(TBC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, I question myself again, but i will write it all out, but yeah no more than 10 chapters on this.


	8. Thread carefully, think through your actions... PFF!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there are writing wrongs everywhere, and I know you have seen it! dont lie, i know it!. Also, i have problems putting certain sentences together, like ''She goes here'' but also ''Here she goes'' both works, but also very Yoda of me. Just sayin!  
> Im very yoda.

''(YN)...?''  
I'm stunned, i'm 100% stunned as in the not moving - stuck in one place stunned.  
''M-Maria?'' I'm not sure if i understand whats going on here but i have to ask, thought it seems obvious, like its staring me in the face.  
''You--'' She looks at me ''--you go to dr lecter too?'' she broke me off, or said what i wanted to say.

Dr Lecter stood in the door opening with Maria, she's just done with her session, and is witnessing all this, awkward....  
Im sitting in the waiting room reading a old magazine ''y-yeah'' i let out.  
''Well, I will see you next time Maria'' Hannibal smiled ''oh, eh, yeah yes.'' Maria tripped in her words, she looked at me as she walked away, neither of us lost eye contact.

''So I take it this is the Maria in your stories?'' Hannibal smirked out, I shot an ugly glare towards him, Maria looking confused.  
I walked inside the room and sat down in his chair, he does -not- like that.  
''(YN)... we have talked about that''  
And i got up and sat down where I normally do ''better?'' I smirk.  
he nods.

''I brought with me some cookies--'' i started, ''--as a thank you for being there at the hospital'' its like he know it wasn't my idea, like he knew my mom made these...  
He picked up one and took a bite, doing the 'mmm' face, i giggled.  
''Tell your mother. thank you.'' He smiled. ''Now-'' dusting off his hands ''Lets talk about the cabin and --'' he slammed the package on the table ''poor max here''  
''I dont wanna talk about the cabin'' I let out a small sob, ignoring the 'max' part.  
''Now now (YN) that may work on everyone else, but I know you wanted my attention with this...'' he nodded against the 'max food' 

Sighing as he got up and picked up a piece of meat; opens it and ''see this? its not all fried, bit pink in the middle--'' He looked at me a long time before continuing ''--also using lemon with fish fingers as a dish is most... wrong and--''  
''disgusting'' i cut him off ''i know, its on purpose'' my smile widen

He sat down ''ah, so you're a bad cook on purpose?''   
''Heeeey''   
''But, why did you make a max meal?'' His voice is questioning, like is he sarcastic or just unsure about this whole thing.  
''a max meal'' I repeated with more gist in it.  
''Dont you have all the meat you could wish for from your late friends? Or do you require some more?'' His eyes eyed the piece of meat on the table ''my guess would be you cooked it badly so many times that you need more, who will be next?''

His eyes look concerned, ''Maria, I wonder''

I look up at him ''No.. Not her'' that was a lie, but if i tell him that. He might stop me.

''(YN)...''

''I wont hurt her'' Damn im lying so much im on fire!  
I wonder if i say my thought out loud, because it looks like he knows im lying.

~ later in the park~

''Hey bitch'' a familiar voice said  
''Ugh go away'' Hopefully the irritation will make him understand, which he didn't since hes sitting next to me now on the bench.  
''Soooo~'' his arm reach over my shoulder '' Maria wont talk to me anymore~ Are you two shagging? Because Im AAALL for watching that''  
I give him the coldest glare ever, which makes him swallow. Such power I wield.  
Then an idea popped into my head, like its Christmas in there!

''Well... you see Andy'' I start off, carefully ''We, me and Maria,--''   
He looks at me so hopefully, ''we thought you might want to.. you know''  
Andy opens his mouth ''--watch?'' his glee full smile makes me wanna punch him so bad.  
''-join''

His hand slapped me on the back, over and over ''Hell yes!''  
He practally jumped up and down ''so when does this fun start?''  
I took a deep breath ''come over at 7pm'' i smiled my most anime smile ever.

After that he just jogged away, bumped into Maria and did the fingers in the air thing, ugh.  
''Hey, what was that all about?'' She said more with a giggle, ''Calibrations'' I answer, she just frowned. ''Eh, I'll tell you later.''  
''So we gonna hang out today?''   
''Think i wanna be alone today, how about tomorrow? I'll buy you ice cream~''  
''oh okay''

(TBC)


	9. Family Dinner you say? SURE

~At home~

''Honey! Feed your brother when im gone ok?''  
''I can feed myself!'' my brother yells from his room, ''(YN) ! Dont forget your brother! You hear?''  
''I CAN--''  
''YES YES OK I WONT FORGET THE FEED MY BROTHER!!'' I yell out  
''Good! I will see you both later, bye! Have fun!'' Mom yelled before leaving the house and locking the door.

My brother walked into my room ''You know, i can feed myself''  
I hardly looked up from the computer ''I know''  
''Im just saying that, but if you want to--'' he stopped as i smiled at him ''--to make me that dish you made yesterday... what?''  
''Noooothing~ its just adorable how you like my cooking'' I closed the computer and walked towards him.   
''You want me to cut up the meat too?'' Adding the sarcastic voice to it, ''F-fine! I'll just order a pizza!'' He practically ran off ''waaait! Gheez im gonna make food anyways! might as well make for you too''   
He smiled before walking into his room, slamming the door.  
''Gheez, teens these days'' I laughed.

~after dinner~

Sitting in the living room making dinner plans for later, my brother walks in ''soo, since mom is out...'' he starts with a nervous voice. ''a-and my buddy, John, he's gonna--'' he gulped and looked at me.

I got up and walked twoards him, with a dead serious face. ''Ofc you can go out!'' I suddenly said with a chipper voice, ''r-really? are you trolling me..?'' His 'not even truly through puperty' voice cracked, ''no im not trolling you, i had hoped you went out actually'' I smirked my devil smile.

He frowned ''why?''  
Grinning i answered only one word ''yuri''  
''Oh ew ew! I didn't need to know! I'll go, right now, I'll sleep over!!'' He covered his mouth and ran upstairs.

The time is soon 7, and my brother is all packet to leave,''bye! have lots of--'' He yelled out when John picked him up, or John's older brother picked him up, ''--see...hhh... fun! have fun!'' He corrected himself as I crooked a brow. ''yeah YOU too'' I smiled back.

A couple of minutes after he left, Andy showed up.  
''lets get this party started!'' He screamed as he walked inside ''h-hey wheres Maria--'' he gulped out before hitting the floor.  
''Not here'' I answered, and locked the door.

 

~In Lecter's office~

''(YN)... This package '' He held it up ''came to my house today'', I looked at him.  
''Cool'' I answered, holding the ice pack to my face.  
''(YN)... And then this'' holding up another package ''was at my office'' He looked at me confused... ''and now... this'' looking down at a big one at the table.

''Do i want to know whats in the big one?'' His voice was firm  
''Well its -not- a dick in a box'' I laughed out, regretting it right after.  
Hannibal open the box and out was a fine plate of delicate meal with a note next to it saying  
' Dish la And'   
''And..?'' He asked, rather seriously. ''Yeah I googled it, And means duck in some countrys''  
''I see... But its not a duck is it... Its Andy'' That wasn't even a question.  
''Yeah'' Lifting off the ice pack ''evil duck'' 

''What did your mother say to that?'' He pointed to my new fancy black eye.  
''She didn't say anything''  
''How about your brother?''  
''Not a single thing''

*Silence*  
''... And Maria?''  
''Oh yeah she did not like it, said it didn't match my hair. So rude right?''

''(YN) I would like you to come to my house later, as a dinner guest.''  
''...Will I be the dish?'' I was going for sarcastic but im also kinda scared I will be.  
Hannibal grinned ''No, bring a date if you'd like''  
I know he means Maria... and I will.  
''Will you bring a date too?'' I smirked, knowing he have already fed Will with this kind of food before.

''If you want to, I can.''   
''I want to.''  
Both smiled.

 

~Next day~

 

''(YN) Where is your brother and mother?'' Maria was going through the rooms looking for them.   
''Oh, they, eh, took a week off to visit my aunt''  
She popped her head in the bathroom ''And not bringing you? How mean!''  
''This is my 'look at the cute ferret' aunt, Maria.'' Try to say that with a serious voice ''Its not mean, im very lucky, my brother on the other hand. Will most likely be eaten''

''Oh haha'' She walked over to me ''he probably tastes salty, ewww'' she adds and regrets it.  
'Oh you already know what he tastes like' i thought.

''Soo, we're going to Doctor Lecter's house for a fancy dinner you say? Oh my god! What to wear!!'' She jumped up and down.  
''Nothing to loose, please'' I smiled shyly at her. 'The fabric will be hard to cut'  
''Oooh, you like it tight then?'' Bending over me, kissing me on the forehead.  
''You know I do.'' 

''Ooh but it would be nice to have a family dinner though... ''  
''It be nice if you had an apple in your mouth'' I added quietly.

 

(TBC!!!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo,its soon over... this weird ass story _


	10. You are what you eat. Dinner.

~at Hannibal's house~

I rang the doorbell as soon as we got there, kissing Maria, like it was good bye.  
Which for all i know, it was.  
''mmmmh-- Hey~ what was that for?'' She parted from my lips with a smile.  
''you never knew'' i started, my hand cupped her cheek ''that i liked you''  
I smiled and got in a small kiss before Hannibal opens the door.

''Good evening, my young ladies.'' He said with a purr ''can i take your coats?''  
''What if I refuse?'' I said sarcastically   
''(YN)!'' Maria whispered, bumping into my shoulder, Hannibal laughed and took our jackets.  
''Then you wouldn't get dinner, (YN)''   
I snapped my fingers in a comic sense mouthing 'oh damn'

Walking into the dinning room, there sat Will, as I suspected.  
i tipped my head up as saying 'yo', he replied with a frown and a nod.  
We all got seated as Hannibal served out the dishes.  
It all tasted like heaven, very familiar, like it tastes like... Well, Human.  
An hour later it was time for dessert, and as the dessert was getting done, we small talked.

''--so-mm, what are your plans when you grow up?'' Will said, with a mouthful of wine, Hannibal frowned that Will even spoke with wine in his mouth, little child.  
''well~'' Maria started, grabbing my hand ''First I will marry this fine woman'' she said smiling towards me ''then I'll get a shi-- eh loads of cats!''  
Will frowned even more that the most typical 'Will frown'.  
''Cats?'' He repeated ''Not ...dogs?''

''Maria feels that she wants to be a butler instead of a friend'' I said   
*silence*  
''...Because cats are evil?'' I continued.  
''You silly!'' Maria pushed me, ''but yeah cats are evil, they will own me more than i own them.'' she said in a confirming voice before laughing.

''a-and after that?'' Will tried again ''Work?'' 

''Hmm, depend what (YN) is gonna do''

Hannibal opens his mouth ''(YN), Your dream job?''  
I stopped to think, looking at Maria ''Think i wanna be a therapist really.''  
Both Will and Hannibal frowned at this, ''Oh so I will have many cats and you will be a therapist? Oh how fun!'' 

Hannibal's eyes narrowed.

''Oh, maybe i should become like a cop or something? like a side job from the cats.''  
''Yes! 100% go for it! Oh you know Dylan from McDonalds?''  
Maria nodded excitedly.  
''He should be our annoying friend that we like but want him for dinner all the time!''  
Both me and Maria laughs at this ofc, seeing we're mad Hannigram shippers.

And Of course Hannibal have picked this up.

''I will see if the dessert is done...'' Hannibal got up ''Maria? Can you help me?''  
I must say, I wish he asked me....  
Now i have to sit here with Will...

*awkward silence*

'' Soo.... Will'' I started, he looked at me. ''So you and Hannibal--''  
His happy face turned into a frown again.   
''you're like, together right?''

Oh good lord, if this house was haunted it would've explain the paleness of his face.  
''W-what??'' He burst out, silently ''n-no, who --'' he looked at me, dead seriously ''who said that? eheh...'' 

His struggles for words are so fun.   
''Well you know! The way you look at him and he looks at you?''  
He just stares at me with big eyes, so i continue  
''You're practically ripping off each others clothes and, kissing on places under the trousers--''

Will's jaw dropped, and Hannibal is walking in with dessert. ''Are you alright, Will? ''  
He nods, as he grab his wine glass, I lean forward too ''eating dessert of each others torso~'' i whisper so only he can hear.

He swallows wrongly and starts coughing, Hannibal grabs his shirt and try to help him. But Will is blushing and stumbling , finally saying out ''i swallowed wrong'' and coughing some more. I say before taking a sip of mine ''cant be the first time you swallow''

Maria gasps and covers her mouth.

 

After a while, Will is calm again, Hannibal have eaten his dessert and tried to feed Will but, with my smirking, Will wasn't so keen on being cuddled.

Maria drank a special sort of wine, something I call 'a glass of drugs'

Will finally left, saying good bye to Hannibal and shook my hand ''Hannigram'' I whispered in his ear as he left, making him walk into the door before Hannibal opens it.  
Hannibal, oh poor Hannibal. Will refuses to get help as he left in a hurry.

Leaving Me and Maria in Hannibal's care.

Hannibal locked the door and walked back into the living room.  
''How are your dinner guest?'' He asked politely  
''Rather raw at the moment'' I joked.  
Hannibal sighed.  
''She's sleeping, or sort of''  
''Did you drug her?'' His voice was is normal purr voice.  
''sleeping pills, just one. so no worries.''

He nodded as we both lifted her down to his basement.  
As we did he asked me in his serious voice ''what did you say to will?''  
''words''  
Putting Maria down on the table.  
''And those words were?'' he sighed.

''I just told him about a ship'' my smirk is so not innocent.  
''a ship?'' He questioned ''aah, You've told me once what that is, its where two people are meant to b--'' he looked at me ''... Hannigram'' he said swallowing.

''Yeah, like me and Maria would be Mar(last letters YN)''

''Maria, poor girl. Hopelessly in love''

''No, she loved Andy.''

He looked at her, then at me. ''To death do you part'' He said as he handed me a knife.

First I sliced up her dress, then Hannibal showed me how to cut up her arms  
''--Make sure you don't hurt the meat'' he guided my finger over her limbs.  
''a frighted lamb, is a good lamb'' He smirked.

Maria opens her eyes, couldn't speak, but felt the cold on her naked skin.  
''mmmghhhh'' was all she got out.

I looked down at the table where her tongue was, then at Hannibal.  
''Maria?'' I said, she made happy whimpers ''don't be scared baby girl''  
I took of the fabric over her eyes, our eyes met; hers cried.

she looked down and saw the horror, her body was cut open, her skin was no longer on her and her tongue and the table... She started making heavy crying sounds but made only muffled ones.

Hannibal grabbed a larger saw, and handed me it, Maria looked at him with such hurt in her eyes.

''Hey, hey Maria!'' I whispers, she looked at me.

''You are what you eat''   
''You ate dinner, now you become dinner.''

 

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... that was the end of that >w


End file.
